Does It Really Matter
by Susie H
Summary: I'm so bad at summaries...this is an AE fan fic...R&R!....--The last two chapters were updated, which means the fan fic is COMPLETED!--
1. Unveiled

A/N: I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show Everwood. Everwood is produced by Everwood Utah, Inc. in association with and distributed by Warner Bros. Television. Everwood was created by Greg Berlanti and Mickey Liddell in association with Berlanti & Liddell Productions. All Rights Reserved. Though I do wish I owned Gregory Smith :-). Proceed.....

Dr. Brown walked into the waiting room, where the Abbotts, the Harts (excluding Laynie), and Ephram were sitting. Amy quickly stood up as soon as she saw Dr. Brown.

**Amy:** "Can we go in and see him?"  
**Dr. Brown:** "No."

Ephram was holding onto Amy's hand, trying to comfort her. When he heard this, he clutched tighter.

**Amy:** "Oh my god, he's-..."  
**Dr. Brown:** "No, he's alive-"

The whole room seemed to sigh at the same time.

**Dr. Brown:** "But he's still unconscience from the anesthesia we gave him for the surgery. I'll let you all know when you can go in and seem him."

Amy sighed and smiled a little. Ephram let go of Amy's hand, stood up and began to walk.

**Amy:** "Ephram, where are you going?"  
**Ephram:** "Vending machine."  
**Amy:** "Um... could you wait up?"

Ephram stood silently waiting for Amy to grab her jacket. They both walked in silence to the vending machine.

**Ephram:** "Want a Twix?"  
**Amy:** "No I had one earlier, remember?"

Ephram smiled slightly.

**Amy:** "How do you feel?"  
**Ephram:** "About what?"  
**Amy:** "Colin."  
**Ephram:** "Do you just ask people questions on the spur of the moment?"  
**Amy:** "Sorry, I-"  
**Ephram:** "How should I feel?"

Amy stopped, she began to realize Ephram didn't want to talk about Colin.

**Amy:** "I'm sorry maybe it's too soon or something. I shouldn't have said anything."  
**Ephram:** "No, it's ok."  
**Amy:** "You know, I should head back."

Ephram grabbed Amy's arm as she was leaving.

**Amy:** "What?"

Ephram wanted more than anything to tell Amy something that he had been keeping from her. Since the day before Valentine's Day. It was something Laynie had said.

**Ephram:** "Wait."  
**Amy:** "Is there something you want to say?"  
**Ephram:** "Never mind."

Ephram let go of Amy's arm and she walked off. He just stood there, deep in thought, right next to the vending machine.

[American Hi-fi's "I'm A Fool" starts to play]  
_Don't wanna make you hurt  
Don't wanna make you feel  
Like the world ain't on your side  
Like you're never gonna get it right  
No I can't fight I can't sleep at night  
Just thinking about you girl  
I'm a fool for you  
Yes I am_

Bright walked in, unnoticed.

**Bright:** "What's going on inside that girly brain of yours?"  
**Ephram:** "What do you want."  
**Bright:** "Wondering what kind of girly thoughts you're having that's all."

Bright didn't get the response he wanted and Ephram didn't answer at all. He just continued to stare at the wall.

**Bright:** "It's my sister isn't it? Just because Colin isn't conscious yet doesn't mean you get to make your move on my sister. Once he wakes up, he's gonna kick your ass."  
**Ephram:** "I don't want her to do anything she doesn't want to do. What makes you think I'm even thinking about your sister? Does everything revolve around the Abbotts? Even if I were thinking about her I wouldn't tell you anything after that girl comment you made."

Bright lunged at Ephram, but when he did that Bright didn't see Amy walk in. She came just in time to stop him.

**Amy:** "What the hell is going on?"  
**Bright:** "I'm going to goth boy's ass."  
Ephram tried to punch Bright, but Amy stopped him.

**Amy:** "Bright, can you please leave? I need to talk to Ephram."

Bright left for the waiting room.

**Amy:** "Wanna tell me what that was about?"  
[Ephram laughs a little.]  
**Ephram:** "To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know. But all for the best you should've probably not have stopped it. Wait, what are you doing here?"  
**Amy:** "Looking for Bright oh and I just wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry, I just came on a little too strong."  
**Ephram:** "It's alright."

Amy took out some change and bought a coke from the vending machine.

**Amy:** "Let me ask you again, how do you feel about the situation?"  
**Ephram:** (he says this partially sarcastically) "The situation? I just love it you know. Oh I love the part about how I wanna go out with you but you can't because of your comatose boyfriend that has plagued you with guilt. And your overprotective brother? Bright's just the best part! Amy, there are just so many things that you do not know about. The situation that I love the best is where you love the comatose boyfriend, but he doesn't love you the same way. The exact problem is, he barely remembers you, Amy! And of course there's that bit where he wanted to break up with you before the accident, because he didn't-"  
**Amy:** "What? Say that again."

Ephram had just realized how big of an idiot he was.

**Ephram:** "I'm gonna go wait in the waiting-"  
**Amy:** "Who told you? It couldn't have been Colin, who?"  
**Ephram:** "Uh...you know what? I don't want to talk about this anymore."  
**Amy:** "Well I do. I deserve to know, Ephram. Colin could still die. Tell me."

Ephram saw the tears in Amy's eyes and he knew that if he didn't tell her she would resent him forever. He turned to Amy.

**Ephram:** "Laynie, she told me."  
**Amy:** "Laynie? Why didn't you tell me? I mean, why didn't she tell me?"  
**Ephram:** "You've already been through enough."

Ephram hugged Amy.

**Amy:** (in tears) "I wanted to break up with him, but after I found out he was in a coma I couldn't. If I knew that he wanted to also, I would've."

They both just stood there for a moment. Trying to break the awkwardness, Ephram hugged Amy. Surprisingly, Amy pushed him away.

**Amy:** "I need to talk to Colin, Ephram. I bet he doesn't know this."  
**Dr. Brown:** "Is something wrong Amy?"

Ephram and Amy turned around when they realized Dr. Brown was there.

**Dr. Brown:** "Bright told me I'd find you here. You can go see Colin now. The Harts were just in there."  
**Ephram:** "Amy, don't-"

Dr. Brown stopped Ephram from talking to Amy as she walked away.

**Dr. Brown:** "Just let her go. What's going on here?"  
**Ephram:** "Not that it's any of your business but your son just acted like a complete idiot."  
**Dr. Brown:** "Just be careful, Ephram, she's under enough pressure."  
**Ephram:** "I don't need you tell me what to do. I already have a brain."

A/N: And that concludes "Unveiled", the first chapter. Please review! I've already started working on the second chapter, it's not done yet. 


	2. Letting It Out

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Please continue to write more!

Amy knocks on Colin's door.

**Colin:** "Come in."  
**Amy:** (to herself) "Stay calm."

Colin tries to get up.

**Amy:** "No, don't. You just had surgery."  
**Colin:** "Ok. Are you ok?"  
**Amy:** (laughs) "I should be asking you the same thing. Brain surgery for the second time probably isn't easy. How are you feeling?"  
**Colin:** "Good. My parents were in here earlier. They said Laynie was flying in from boarding school.  
**Amy:** "It'll be so great to see her again."  
**Colin:** "I'm getting the feeling that something's wrong."  
**Amy:** "No, uh. Don't worry about me. I think I'm going to go out. I'm hogging up all of your visiting hours."  
**Colin:** "Alright. You should probably get some sleep."

Colin kissed Amy lightly. Amy walked out into the waiting room to find all of the Harts, including Laynie sitting there. Laynie was sitting next to Ephram.

**Laynie:** "-I thought so but he-"  
**Mrs. Hart:** "Laynie, let's go in."

Laynie got up from her chair.

**Laynie:** "We didn't want to interrupt anything between you and Colin."  
**Amy:** "Oh, we didn't really do or say anything. Can I talk to you after you're done in Colin's room?"  
**Laynie:** "Sure."

Amy sat down in the chair, which was once occupied by Laynie.

**Ephram:** "You're not going to tell her are you?"  
**Amy:** "I think so."  
**Ephram:** "Did you say anything to Colin?"  
**Amy:** "Not yet."

As time passed, Amy got tired and fell asleep on Ephram's shoulder.

**Ephram:** (shakes Amy awake) "Amy."  
**Amy:** "What?"  
**Ephram:** "Laynie, you said you wanted to talk to her."  
**Amy:** "Right."

Amy stood up and found Laynie standing there, waiting for her.

**Laynie:** "You wanted to talk to me?"

Amy glances at Ephram for a quick second but he isn't playing attention to her.

**Amy:** "Can we talk somewhere in private?"

Laynie stared at Amy awkwardly.

**Laynie:** "Ok."

Laynie and Amy walked into a quiet, deserted hallway of the hospital.

**Laynie:** "Did you break up with Colin or something?"  
**Amy:** "No. It's - I - Ephram told me what you told him."

Laynie looks at Amy in a confused way.

**Amy:** "About Colin - how he wanted-"  
**Laynie:** "To break up with you?"  
**Amy:** "Yeah, but don't-"  
**Laynie:** (laughs) "You know what's funny about that? He didn't want me to tell you when I told him that. He freaked out. Kinda."  
**Amy:** "You never told me. You thought I didn't deserve to know?"  
**Laynie:** (sighs) "It's not that. It - it was so hard for me when that truck flipped over and I know it was hard for you too. I knew that after what happened Colin, he wouldn't be the same. I didn't think it'd matter much if I told you or not."  
**Amy:** "Laynie, I wanted to break up with him. I knew he didn't love me the way I loved him. I decided it was all for the best. But when I found out he was in a coma, I felt guilty. I felt obligated-"  
**Laynie:** "Please don't break up with him. He's already been through enough."  
**Amy:** "I have to do what's right."

A/N: I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I had a bit of writer's block and didn't have many ideas for this chapter. The others will be better I promise. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I wrote it a long time ago but I never found the time to type it up. Thanks for the reviews! 


	3. Unexpectedly

When Amy walked into the waiting room, her family was gone, probably back in Everwood.

**Mrs. Hart:** "Amy, your parents told me to tell you that they went back to Everwood with Bright."  
**Amy:** "Alright."  
Amy glanced over at Ephram, who was asleep in his chair. She taps Ephram on the shoulder.

**Amy:** "Hey."  
**Ephram:** (sleepily) "How'd it go?"  
**Amy:** "Uh.I don't know."  
(silence)  
**Amy:** "Do you still like Laynie?"  
**Ephram:** "What?"  
**Amy:** "I know it's been a long time but do you still have feelings for her?"  
**Ephram:** "Well-"  
(Dr. Brown walked into the waiting room.)  
**Dr. Brown:** "Sorry to interrupt, but I think I should take Ephram home."  
**Mrs. Hart:** "I'm sure he could stay here overnight. We need you to monitor Colin."  
(Dr. Brown nodded)  
**Mrs. Hart:** (to Laynie) "We're going in to see Colin, are you coming?"  
**Laynie:** "No, I'm too tired."

The Harts walked away. The waiting room was empty except for Ephram, Laynie, and Amy.

**Amy:** "I'll be right back."

Amy walked away. Laynie got up and sat next to Ephram.

**Laynie:** "You know it's great how you told her."  
(Ephram glances awkwardly at Laynie)  
**Laynie:** "You really like her, I can tell."  
**Ephram:** "I blurted it out. Some kind of secret keeper I am."  
(Laynie smiles)  
**Laynie:** "I'm happy for you, but um-I'm just afraid she's gonna hurt Colin."  
(Amy walks in, unnoticed.)  
**Amy:** "Laynie?"  
**Laynie:** "Yeah?"  
**Amy:** "Your parents want to talk to you. They're in Colin's room."  
**Laynie:** "Ok."  
(Laynie gets up from her chair and walks away)  
**Amy:** "Miss me?"  
**Ephram:** "Probably."  
**Amy:** "Did I miss anything?"  
**Ephram:** "No, nothing eventful anyway."  
**Amy:** "Oh."  
(silence)  
**Ephram:** "I don't."  
**Amy:** "Don't what?"  
**Ephram:** "Have feelings for Laynie. You asked me that question right? I kinda found it was my duty to answer it since you asked me."  
**Amy:** "Thanks."  
(Amy kisses Ephram on the cheek)  
**Ephram:** "For what?"  
**Amy:** "Answering my question. You didn't have to."  
**Ephram:** "So, what's gonna happen?"  
**Amy:** "With what?"  
**Ephram:** "Colin."  
**Amy:** "I have no idea. I want to do what's right."  
**Ephram:** "And that is?"  
**Amy:** "No clue."  
**Ephram:** "I don't really care what you do as long as you're happy."  
(Amy smiles at this)  
**Amy:** "But you probably secretly want me to break up with him."  
**Ephram:** "Am I that obvious?"  
**Amy:** "No, you're just a bad secret keeper."  
**Laynie:** "Sorry to interrupt anything, but Amy, Colin wants to see you."  
(Amy walks away to Colin's room)  
**Ephram:** "What's going on?"  
**Laynie:** "Oh, it's just um. Colin's not 100%. If he goes through any stress it could ruin him."  
**Ephram:** "That's making matters worse. Amy had a lot of weight on her shoulders."  
**Laynie:** "Wait a minute, Amy, she doesn't know about Colin's condition."  
**Ephram:** "I'll go."  
________________________________

(Amy knocks on Colin's door.)  
**Colin:** "It's open."  
**Amy:** "Ok."  
(opens the door) "You wanted to see me?"  
**Colin:** "Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you before I wasn't allowed any visitors."  
**Amy:** "Yeah. Colin?"  
**Colin:** (takes Amy's hand) "Yeah?"  
**Amy:** "I want to tell you something. I-um Laynie-"  
(knock on the door)  
**Colin:** (to Amy) "Who is it?"  
**Colin:** (at the door) "Come in."  
(Ephram walks into Colin's room.)  
**Amy:** "Ephram, is something wrong?"  
**Ephram:** "Amy, can I talk to you?"  
**Amy:** "I'm in the middle of something, could we just-"  
**Ephram:** "It's urgent."  
**Amy:** "Fine."  
**Amy:** (whispers to Colin) "I'll be right back."  
(Colin nods.)  
__________________________

(This is out in the hallway)  
**Amy:** "What is it?"  
**Ephram:** "I thought yo  
u should know this. Laynie told me. Colin he's."  
**Amy:** "Dying? What?" **Ephram:** "No, ummm..if he gets stressed out, he could have complications. So I was hoping after hearing this you would think whatever you where going to do thoroughly."  
(Amy bit hard on her lip.)  
**Ephram:** "Amy?"  
**Amy:** "Ok."  
(Amy walked back into Colin's room.)  
**Colin:** "What was that about?"  
**Amy:** "Nothing. He just wanted to tell me that he was uh..leaving."  
**Colin:** "That wasn't urgent. Let's get on to what you were saying."  
**Amy:** "This is probably gonna hurt you, but I have to say it. Uh. well can I explain?"  
**Colin:** "Go ahead. Can you hand me that glass of water over there?"  
**Amy:** "Sure."  
(Amy hands the glass of water to Colin.)  
**Amy:** "The accident. I have to start there."  
(Colin nods.)  
**Amy:** "You probably don't remember that because it was one of the more current events. The truck flipped over. Bright and I were devastated. Your parents were kind of shattered and Laynie went to boarding school."  
**Colin:** "Where is this story going? I already know those thing."  
(Amy smiles)  
**Amy:** "I'm just trying to recap." Then you were in a coma. Dr. Brown came to Everwood. You had your first surgery. Uh.I left something out. I don't think you'll remember this, but I loved you a lot, but uh.you just didn't love me as much as I did you."  
**Colin:** "Amy, I love you. You know that. Are you feeling insecure?"  
**Amy:** "No, just let me explain. You told Laynie, before the accident that you were going to break up with me. I didn't know until recently."

(A/N: I decided to add a song to this scene. It's Lifehouse's "Hanging By A Moment")  
_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me_

**Amy:** "I realized that I needed to find someone who loved me the way I loved them. What I'm trying to say is.I want to break up with you, Colin."  
(Colin stayed still and silent)  
**Amy:** "Say something."  
**Colin:** "I can't."  
**Amy:** "I hope you understand, Colin. I want to stay friends. It's just. I think I sacrificed too much on you when you didn't love me the same way."  
**Colin:** "You should be leaving."  
(Amy tried to kiss Colin on the forehead.)  
**Colin:** "Don't. Just leave." 


	4. Blunt

Ephram stared at the clock on the wall.

**Ephram:** "Why isn't she back yet?"  
**Laynie:** "She probably stayed in his room overnight."  
**Ephram:** "Is that possible?"  
(Laynie shrugs)  
**Laynie:** "Don't know."  
**Ephram:** "I'm gonna try to find her."

Laynie gave Ephram a wave of her hand. Ephram walked into thje corridor of colin's room. Amy was lying on the floor, unconscious.

**Ephram:** "Amy?"  
(Amy gave no reply and was still unconscious.)  
**Ephram:** "Oh no."  
Ephram picked Amy up and walked to the waiting room. When Laynie saw Amy, she gasped.

**Laynie:** "What happened?"  
**Ephram:** "I don't know."  
**Laynie:** "Put her down there."  
(she points to a black couch in the waiting room)

Ephram put Amy gently down on the couch. He kneeled on the floor and took her hand.

**Ephram:** "Amy? Can you hear me?"  
**Laynie:** "Go get your dad."  
**Ephram:** "I have no idea where he is."  
**Laynie:** "Cellphone?"  
**Ephram:** "Right."  
**Laynie:** "I'll stay here, you go get your dad."  
**Ephram:** "Alright."

Ephram walked into the hallway where the payphones were located. He was about to put the change in when he heard a voice.

**Dr. Brown:** "Ephram? What are you doing down here?"  
**Ephram:** "I was gonna call you."  
**Dr. Brown:** "What's wrong? Why do you need to talk to me?"  
**Ephram:** "It's Amy, she uh. she's unconscious. She's in the waiting room with Laynie."

Dr. Brown walked to the waiting room and Ephram followed.

**Dr. Brown:** "What happened?"  
**Laynie:** "I don't know. Ephram found her like this."  
**Dr. Brown:** "I'll have to examine her. Ephram, Laynie, can you help me get Amy into room 318?"  
**Laynie:** "Ok."

Dr. Brown walked away, mumbling to himself.

**Ephram:** "I'll carry her. Can you just follow me?"

Laynie nodded. Ephram picked Amy up off of the couch and carried her into room 318. He put her down on the bed.

**Laynie:** "I'm sure it's not serious."  
**Dr. Brown:** (ahem) "Thank you for helping me. I had to check on Colin. Would you mind leaving? I have to examine her."  
**Ephram:** "No problem."  
**Dr. Brown:** "Oh and Laynie, can you call Amy's parents? They'd probably want to know what going on."  
**Laynie:** "Ok."

Laynie and Ephram left for the payphones.

**Ephram:** "Oh, here, use this."  
(Ephram hands Laynie some change)  
**Laynie:** "Thanks"  
(dialtone)  
**Laynie:** "Bright? This is Laynie. You and your parents might want to drive down to the hospital. It's about Amy."  
**Bright:** "What happened."  
**Laynie:** "We're not sure. She fainted."  
**Bright:** "Ok, we're leaving."  
**Laynie:** "Bye."

(Laynie put down the phone's receiver.)

**Laynie:** "I'm gonna see how Colin's doing."  
**Ephram:** "Ok, I'll be in the waiting room." 


	5. The News

Ephram had fallen asleep in the waiting room, obviously he hadn't had much sleep.

Dr. Abbott: "Where is everyone?"  
Bright: (loudly) "Ephram!"  
Ephram: (sleepily) "What?"  
Bright: "Where's my sister?"  
Ephram: "Room 318."

The Abbotts hurried off to Amy's room and Ephram fell back asleep.  
_____________________________

Dr. Abbott knocks on the door to Room 318. Dr. Brown sees Dr. Abbott and opens the door.

Dr. Abbott: "What's wrong with her?"  
Amy: "Dad?"  
(Amy sits upright)  
Amy: "Didn't you leave?"  
Rose: "Laynie called. We came right away."  
Dr. Abbott: "May I ask, what happened?"  
Dr. Brown: "Well, I don't exactly know. It seems to be stress, either that or Amy's tired. Have you gotten any sleep?"  
Amy: "Two hours."  
Dr. Brown: "That's probably the root of the problem. I'll leave you alone with your family."

Dr. Brown left the room.

Bright: "Amy, um. are you ok? I mean the thing with Colin-"  
Amy: "I'm fine."  
Rose: "Do you want to go see Colin? I'm sure Dr. Brown wouldn't mind-"  
Amy: "I don't think he'd want to see me."  
Rose: "Did you have a fight or something?"  
Amy: "No. he and I just aren't talking. Can we talk about something else? I really don't want to talk about Colin."  
Dr. Brown walked back into the room.  
Dr. Brown: "Sorry to interrupt anything but I have some news. It's about Colin. I just told the Harts. Colin's getting weaker. We're not exactly sure what's going on. We thought his recovery was going to well to be true. He's not responding to any medication and his pulse isn't as strong as we'd like it to be. We don't know what's going to happen."  
Bright: "He's gonna die?"  
(Dr. Brown sighs)  
Dr. Brown: "We don't know. Yet."  
___________________________

Ephram: "What do you think Amy did?"

Laynie sat and thought about it for a moment.

Laynie: "You know I thought this was weird. Don't tell anyone this, but when I was in there, you know with Colin, he said something. He just didn't look or talk like Colin. It was more of a sullen Colin. Something was wrong, I didn't know what and I know he didn't want to talk about it. When you're usually with him Amy's constantly on his conversation topics list. She wasn't. He was just picking up random topics out of the air. He also said. um.."  
Ephram: "What? You can tell me."  
(tears start to well up in Laynie's eyes)  
Laynie: "He said there was no reason for him to hold on anymore. I mean how would you feel if your brother said that?"

Ephram hugged Laynie and patted her on the back. Just then, Dr. Brown walked into the waiting room.

Dr. Brown: "Ephram? Amy wants to talk to you."

Ephram let go of Laynie and walked to Amy's room. He turned the knob.

Amy: "Oh, Ephram, thanks for coming."

Ephram sat down on the chair next to Amy's bed.

Ephram: "Is it serious?"  
Amy: "No."  
(awkward silence)  
Amy: "I broke up with him."  
Ephram: "I know."  
Amy: "How?"  
Ephram: "Laynie, she said some stuff."  
Amy: "Do you think I did the right thing? I mean, what do you think I should've done?"  
Ephram: "Doesn't matter, Amy, as long as you're happy."  
(Amy smiles)  
Ephram: "Does this mean I'll have to ask you out?"  
Amy: "Possibly."

Dr. Brown walked into the room.

Dr. Brown: "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."  
Amy: "No."  
Dr. Brown: "Ephram. no, you should stay. I have some bad news."  
Amy: "About my tests?"  
Dr. Brown: "No. uh Colin he um. he's-. he's dead."

Amy starts to tear up and Ephram hugs her. Dr. Brown leaves Amy and Ephram alone in the room.

Ephram: "It's ok."

Amy pulls out of the hug and wipes away some tears.

Amy: "I wanna see him."  
Ephram: "Fine, I'll go with you."  
Amy: "No, thanks Ephram, I need to do this alone."

Ephram nodded.

Ephram: "I'll be right here."

Amy grabbed her jacket and went into Colin's room. She sat down in the chair next to his bed.

Amy: "I should have known this would happen. I still had to tell you."

Amy grabbed Colin's hand, but when she found it was cold, she let go of it and started crying harder.

Amy: "I'm sorry. I killed you. It was all my fault. Not Laynie's, not Ephram's, or anyone else's. I just want you to know that I care- um. cared about you a lot. You gave me my first kiss. and you gave me my nickname. I'm sorry."

Dr. Brown walked into the room, unnoticed.

Dr. Brown: "It wasn't your fault, Amy."

Amy turned around when she heard this. She wiped away some tears.

Amy: "Dr. Brown? I didn't know you were here."  
Dr. Brown: "It's natural that you feel guilty-"  
Amy: "How'd you know I was in here?"  
Dr. Brown: "Ephram-he told me you were most likely in here."  
Amy: "I should probably leave."  
Dr. Brown: "Yeah, you should get some rest."  
Amy picked up her coat and went back into her room. Ephram was still there, but he was asleep in his chair. Amy put down her jacket and sat up in the hospital bed. She took Ephram's hand, which woke him up.

Ephram: "Oh, sorry. You're back."  
Amy: "Yeah."  
Ephram: "We don't have to talk about it."  
Amy: "Yeah, I know. That's why I like you."  
(Ephram was speechless.)  
Amy: "I mean, you know when to say or when not to say something."  
(awkward silence)  
Amy: "I don't think they'll let you stay here. You should probably get going."  
Ephram: "Ok."

A/N: I do realize that most of my chapters are full of dialogue, I like it that way though. Not many new reviews, please review! 


	6. Torn

**Ephram: **"How are you taking it?"  
**Laynie: **"Good I guess, better than I thought."  
**Ephram: **"Maybe boarding school did better than we thought. Strength training. Emotional strength training."  
(Laynie laughs)  
**Laynie: **"Thanks."  
**Ephram: **"What for?"  
**Laynie: **"Helping me through this. I mean, I saw it coming, I just was prepared. I thought that Colin was gonna be alright the moment your dad said he's fine and....I just thought but, just thanks."

Ephram doesn't know what to say, so he decides to change the subject.

**Ephram: **"How do you think Bright's taking it?"

Laynie pointed towards Bright's direction and Ephram glanced at him. He looked depressed, not saying a word for hours, which is unlike Bright.

**Ephram: **"Amy's torn."  
**Laynie: **"She should be. We all loved Colin. Some of us would just rather keep it to ourselves."  
**Ephram: **"She blames it on herself, like she tinks she killed Colin. She acts like she stabbed him with a butcher knife."  
(awkward silence)

Amy walks into the waiting room, soon followed by Dr. Brown.

**Rose: **"How are you doing?"  
**Amy: **"I'm fine."  
**Dr. Brown: **"I'm releasing Amy, I don't see to a reason why I should keep her."  
(silence)  
**Dr. Brown: **"I think she should be with her family right now."

Dr. Brown walked away after saying that. Amy sat down next to her parents.

**Rose: **"Are you ok?"  
(Amy nods)  
**Rose: **"Do you want us to take you home?"  
**Amy: **"No, you can go if you want. I'll stay here."

The room stayed still. The Abbotts decided that they would leave.

**Dr. Abbott: **(to Bright) "How about you?"

Bright shook his head. Dr. Abbott and Rose left the hospital. The waiting room now had an eerie silence.

**Ephram: **(to Amy) "It wasn't your fault."

Amy glanced at Ephram and gave a forced smile, but Ephram saw how badly she was doing.

**Bright: **(to Amy) "I think I'll go. I'll see if I can catch up to mom and dad."

Amy nodded and Bright left.

**Laynie: **"Ephram, can I talk to Amy alone?"  
**Ephram: **"Sure."

Ephram left the waiting room and stoof right outside of the door.

**Laynie: **"Are you ok?"  
(Amy shakes her head)  
**Amy: **"Of course not, I killed him. Colin."  
**Laynie: **"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's, it just happened."  
**Amy: **"That's what everyone keeps saying, but inside I feel like everyone's lying to me. They told me that right after the accident, that it just happened, no one was to blame. They told the same thing to Bright. I still blamed myself, I was mad at him and then he had to be in a coma. Now he's dead. It's all my fault."  
**Laynie: **It's not."  
**Amy: **"Laynie."  
**Laynie: **"Yeah?"  
**Amy: **"Why are you doing this?"  
**Laynie: **"Doing what?"  
**Amy: **"This, talking to me. I know that you resent me."  
**Laynie: **"Resent you? For what?"  
**Amy: **"The only time you had with Colin when you came back from boarding school and I took it all away from you. You must've thought I was some kind of bitch."  
**Laynie: **"We talked, I still saw him. You were his girlfriend, it was all normal."  
**Amy: **"Can you answer my question?"  
(Laynie thinks for a moment)  
**Laynie: **"Do you really wanna know why?"  
**Amy: **"Yes."  
**Laynie: **"Ephram."  
**Amy: **"He...I thought-"  
**Laynie: **"Believe it or not Amy, he cares about you. That's why he's standing out in that hallway, for you."  
**Amy: **"How do you know? That he cares about me?"  
**Laynie: **"If you actually saw the way he talked about you, you'd see the concern. When a guy can't pinpoint one main idea as to why he likes someone, he cares too much."  
**Amy: **"The question is now....don't you wish that it could've worked out for you two?"  
**Laynie: **"It didn't work out. Sucks for me because Ephram's a great guy to hang out with or date. You're lucky. You're lucky that he still wants to stay friends with you for all the shit you did to him."  
(Amy smiles slightly)  
**Amy: **"Are we done?"  
**Laynie: **"We should be."  
**Amy: **"Thanks. Um....I'll go tell Ephram he can come in."

Laynie nodded and Amy walked to the door. She opened it and found Ephram sitting on the floor. She sat next to him.

**Ephram: **"I don't want to be redundant but, you ok?"  
**Amy: **"Yeah. I just needed to find someone that I could share a Twix with."  
(they both laugh)  
**Ephram: **"Do you still blame yourself? I mean, for what happened to Colin?"  
**Amy: **"No, I did before though. I'm still not over it."  
**Ephram: **"I understand. I blamed myself for what happened to my mom, it was my recital. She would still be here if I didn't get stuck with a talent to play the piano."  
**Amy: **"But you wouldn't be here. I mean in Everwood, you'd still be stuck in New York, blaming your dad for everything going wrong in your life. I wouldn't have met you and Colin would probably still be in a coma."  
**Ephram: **"Everyone told me that I'd heal from this, but the truth is, you loved that person, you can't just heal from losing them. You may get better as time goes on, but you never really heal your wounds completely."  
**Amy: **"You're really making alot of sense right now."  
**Ephram: **"Thanks for noting me being a raw genius."  
(Amy laughs)  
**Amy: **"I feel like no one understands what I'm going through. But Bright must be going through hell right now. The Harts, too. You've always been there for me, even when I acted like a total bitch. Thanks."  
Ephram: "Anytime."  
**Amy: **"We should probably get back to the waiting room, Laynie's probably wondering where we are."

Ephram began to get up but Amy stopped him by tugging on his arm.

**Amy: **"Wait."

Ephram looks confused and sits back down. Amy stares at him for a moment and then kisses him.

**Amy: **"Thanks."

Ephram smiles and stands up. Amy stands up also and held onto Ephram's hand. Ephram looked down and Amy's and his hand and smiles. He then opens the door. Laynie is nowhere to be seen.

**Amy: **"Where is she?"  
**Ephram: **"She probably left with her parents."  
**Amy: **"Any chance I can hitchhike back to Everwood with you?"  
**Ephram: **"Um....yeah, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind."

Amy and Ephram sat down on the couch. A few moments passed and Dr. Borwn walked into the waiting room.

**Dr. Brown: **"Wasn't this room full a minute ago?"  
**Ephram: **"Everyone left."

Ephram stood up and walked over to Dr. Brown.

**Ephram: **"Do you mind if Amy rides back with us? The Abbotts left awhile ago."  
**Dr. Brown: **"Sure, why not."

A/N: This chapter is a long one, I wrote it a long time ago and I typed it up, but it never got uploaded. My old computer crashed and I had to get a new one. Please review! 


	7. Afterward

Two months after Colin's death, the town of Everwood is almost back to normal. Amy got a little emotional at Colin's furneral, but Ephram was there for her.

A/N: This following scene takes place at the Abbott house.

**Rose:** "Amy, Bright, we're leaving. Make sure you have something to eat. If you want to order something, there's some money on the kitchen counter."  
(Bright walks into the living room)  
**Bright:** "Who says I'm staying home?"  
**Dr. Abbott:** "Where are you going?"  
**Bright:** "Date."  
**Rose:** "Ok. Amy stay in tonight, we'll check up on you later."  
(Amy sighs)  
**Amy:** "Ok."

Dr. Abbott hands Amy a piece of paper and Amy takes it.

**Amy:** "What's this?"  
**Dr. Abbott:** "A list of phone numbers that you can contact just in case there's an emergency."  
**Amy:** (reading off the list) "Your cellphone, the restaurant, 911?"  
**Dr. Abbott:** "Just in case."  
**Amy:** "I don't think I can forget that last one."

Amy hands the piece of paper back to Dr. Abbott. He takes it.

**Dr. Abbott:** "Fine, have it your way."  
**Bright:** "Don't you have a date?"  
**Amy:** "What?"  
**Bright:** "With that kid...that Brown kid."  
**Amy:** "No."  
**Bright:** "Zero confidence. Ok, I should leave...my date's probably getting anxious."

The Abbotts left the house. A few minutes after they left, the phone rang. Amy picked up the phone.

**Amy:** "Hello?"  
**Ephram:** "Hey, Amy it's Ephram."  
**Amy:** "Oh, hey. Why are you calling?"  
**Ephram:** "I'm right outside your house."

Amy put the phone back and walked to the door. She opened it and saw Ephram standing there.

**Ephram:** "Hey."  
**Amy:** "Hey. You wanna come in?"  
**Ephram:** Sure."

Ephram went into the house, took off his jacket and left it on the couch.

**Amy:** "Did you choreograph this?"  
**Ephram:** "What?"  
**Amy:** "My parents and Bright just left. Perfect timing."  
**Ephram:** "Oh."  
**Amy:** "Did you want something or did you just come?"  
**Ephram:** "I was trying to get away from my dad, he keeps telling me if I want to get into Julliard I have to keep practicing."  
**Amy:** "Oh. Lucky. My dad keeps giving me all this info on Ivy League schools that I don't want to apply to."  
(silence)  
**Amy:** "Ephram?"  
**Ephram:** "Yeah."  
**Amy:** "What'd you come here for?"  
**Ephram:** "I wanted to know something."  
(Amy starts to look interested)  
**Ephram:** "I wanted to know if you wanted to do something.....with me sometime."  
(Amy smiles)  
**Amy:** "Like a date?"  
**Ephram:** "Yeah."  
**Amy:** "You mind if I choose the destination?"  
**Ephram:** "Um...go ahead."  
(silence)  
**Ephram:** "Where?"  
**Amy:** "It's a surprise."  
(Ephram smiles.)  
**Ephram:** "So I'll pick you up at-"  
**Amy:** "Tomorrow at 8 should be ok."  
**Ephram:** "Since I got what I came for, I guess I should get going."

Ephram picked up his jacket and left the house. 


	8. The Surprise

**Ephram:** "I'm heading over to Amy's."  
**Dr. Brown:** "What for?"  
**Ephram:** "We have a date. I told you about it yesterday."  
**Dr. Brown:** "Oh, right. Is that what you're wearing?"  
**Ephram:** "Yeah, why?"  
**Dr. Brown:** "Never mind."

Ephram looked at Dr. Brown for a moment and then left.  
__________________  
Ephram stepped up to the door at the Abbott house and rang the doorbell. Amy answered the door.

**Amy:** "Hey."  
**Ephram:** "Hey."  
**Amy:** "Can you wait a minute?"  
**Ephram:** "Yeah, sure."

Amy closed the door, grabbed a heavily packed backpack and opened the door again.

**Ephram:** "Where are we going?"  
**Amy:** "You'll see."  
(Ephram points to the backpack.)  
**Ephram:** "You need help with that?"  
**Amy:** "No, thanks."  
_____________________  
Amy and Ephram are walking up a mountain pass and Amy puts the backpack on a bench.

**Ephram:** "Mind me asking. What are we doing out here?"  
**Amy:** "Trying to jog your memory."  
**Ephram:** "Did I miss something?"  
(Amy smiled.)  
**Amy:** "You can see the whole town from here. Main Street, the grade school, and the factories."  
(Ephram chuckled.)  
**Ephram:** "Yeah and uh....Church Road."  
**Amy:** "Great memory...um....It looks amazing up here."  
**Ephram:** "Even more so if I weren't freezing my ass off."  
(Amy laughs.)  
**Amy:** "There's a reason why I'm wearing a ski jacket."  
**Ephram:** "I dodn't know where we were going."

Ephram signals to Amy to sit on the bench and they do.

**Ephram:** "Why up here?"  
**Amy:** "I felt something up here, call me corny but..I don't know it just-"  
(Amy looks at Ephram)  
**Amy:** "Never mind."  
**Ephram:** "What's in the backpack?"  
**Amy:** "Food, tent, flare gun, the essentials."  
**Ephram:** "Are we camping out here?"  
**Amy:** "Yeah. Hope you don't mind."  
**Ephram:** "No, it's ok. I just didn't expect it."  
**Amy:** "We should probably set up camp here. It's getting late."  
**Ephram:** "I'll just call my dad."

Ephram took out his cellphone from his pocket. He looked at the screen and began pacing.

**Amy:** "What are you doing?"  
**Ephram:** "Bad reception."

Ephram finally found the right spot and began to dial.

**Ephram:** "Dad?"  
**Dr. Brown:** "Ephram? Something wrong?"  
**Ephram:** "Just wanted to tell you I won't be back until tomorrow."  
**Dr. Brown:** "Where are you?"  
**Ephram:** "I don't exactly know. We're camping."  
**Dr. Brown:** "Ephram-"  
**Ephram:** "Bye."

Ephram hung up his phone and walked over to Amy, who was trying to start a fire with twigs.

**Amy:** "Hey."  
**Ephram:** "The fire's kinda dying out."  
**Amy:** "It was never alive."  
**Ephram:** "There's an easy way for this."  
(Amy stares at Ephram.)  
**Ephram:** "Let me see the backpack."  
**Amy:** "Why?"  
**Ephram:** "You'll see."

Amy recluctantly gave Ephram the backpack and Ephram rummaged through the backpack and took out a flare gun.

**Amy:** "Oh."

Ephram pointed the gun towards the twigs.

**Amy:** "Be careful."

Ephram fired at the twigs and they immediately caught fire.

**Amy:** "Clever."  
**Ephram:** "Well...it's an idea from my deer quest days."  
**Amy:** "Um...oh..I remember now."

Amy pulled a thermos out of the backpack. Ham took the tent out and began pitching it.

**Amy:** "Want some cocoa?"  
(Amy offers Ephram the thermos.)  
**Ephram:** "Maybe later."  
(cellphone rings)  
  
**Amy:** "That's mine."  
**Amy:** (on the phone) "Hello?"  
**Bright:** "Amy."  
**Amy:** "Bright, what is it?"  
**Bright:** "How's camping going?"  
**Amy:** "How did you-"  
**Bright:** "Dad spent like 2 hours looking for the camping gear. Of course after he was exhausted, I told him you took it."  
**Amy:** "Brutal, Bright....What did you want?"  
**Bright:** "Put goth boy on the phone."  
**Amy:** "Who, Ephram?"  
**Bright:** "Yeah."

Amy looks confused. She hands her cellphone to Ephram.

**Amy:** "It's for you. Bright."  
**Ephram:** (on the phone) "Bright?"  
**Bright:** "Yeah. Listen, don't hurt her."  
**Ephram:** "Who?"  
**Bright:** "Amy. She's been through enough."  
**Ephram:** "Alright."

Ephram hung up the phone and gave it back to Amy.

**Amy:** "I don't wanna know what that was about."  
**Ephram:** "Yeah? Me neither."  
**Amy:** "Cocoa?"  
**Ephram:** "Why not?"

Ephram took the the thermos and poured a cup of cocoa. Then he sat next to Amy.

**Amy:** "Tent pitched?"  
**Ephram:** "Yeah."

Amy stared off into space.

**Ephram:** "What are you thinking about?"  
(Ephram doesn't get a response and waves his hand in front of Amy's face.)  
**Ephram:** "Amy?"  
**Amy:** "Oh..what did you say?"  
**Ephram:** "What are you thinking about?"  
**Amy:** "Colin."  
**Ephram:** "Amy, you-"  
**Amy:** "I know. It's not that. It's-Colin told me he loved me. He didn't say much else. He didn't tell me most of the stuff he remembered. He didn't remember Grover, you had to tell him. It-I wonder if he remembered the day near the creek. When I told him I-"  
**Ephram:** "Loved him."  
**Amy:** "Yeah."  
**Ephram:** "Does it really matter now?"  
**Amy:** "I guess not."

Ephram hugged Amy and kissed her on the forehead.

**Amy:** "I guess part of me won't let go. I'm sorry, Ephram."  
**Ephram:** "I see what you're trying to do and I won't let you."

Amy stared at Ephram. They both leaned in and kissed.

**Amy:** "Can I be alone for awhile?"

Ephram nods and Amy goes into the tent. Ephram signed and looked up at the sky.

**Ephram:** (to himself) "She's clearly not over it."

Ephram thought that Amy would need time so, he pulled a blanket from the backpack and covered himself with it. Not soon after that, he fell asleep.

A/N: I know this chapter hasn't exactly been the best, but I'm running out of ideas. Maybe I shouldn't have killed Colin off. I think that the next chapters after this will get a little more interesting. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	9. Numbed Emotions

Ephram stood at the entrance to the tent and watched Amy sleep. _She's so beautiful._ What he was unaware of was that Amy knew that he was standing there. A few moments passed and Amy pretended to wake up.

**Ephram:** "Hey, how are you doing?"  
**Amy:** "Great."

Ephram went into the tent. Amy sat up in her sleeping bag and leaned over to kiss Ephram. Ephram kissed her back. Amy pulled out of the kiss and hugged Ephram.

**Amy:** "I love you, Ephram. I always have."

All Ephram could do was embrace this moment, he held Amy in his arms, with her long blonde hair touching his face, tickling him. Amy began to press her lips against Ephram's and he could feel Amy force her tongue in his mouth. _Pure ecstasy_ Ephram wanted to tell Amy how much he loved her, but he had to enjoy the moment for as long as it lasted. Amy was still kissing Ephram, but something was wrong. _I don't feel anything from Amy, it's like she's totally numb with her emotions._ Amy and Ephram fell back onto the sleeping bag, Ephram could feel Amy's hands on his back. Ephram began to pull away.

**Amy:** "What-"  
**Ephram:** "You don't wanna do this."  
**Amy:** "Ephram, I can-"  
**Ephram:** "Colin's dead, alright? But you're just trying to numb the pain with me, and I won't let you do that. It'll be awkward between us, do you want to make that mistake?"  
**Amy:** "Ephram. I know what I'm doing ok?"  
**Ephram:** "Amy-"

Before Ephram could finish his sentence, Amy started to kiss him again. Ephram couldn't help but kiss her back. She began to unbutton his shirt. Ephram didn't hesitate, it was something he wanted, yet he wasn't sure what Amy wanted. He was afraid. When Amy got Ephram's shirt off, she began to take her shirt off. Ephram still didn't hesitate. _Something's not right._ Ephram stared at Amy, she was innocently beautiful. _If this is what she wants, it's ok, but what if it isn't? It'll be a mistake._ Ephram kissed Amy and she didn't hesitate to kiss him back either.  
___________  
Ephram sprang up from his sleep.

**Ephram:** "Oh, shit. It was a dream."

Ephram knew that the dream was too good to be true, but he sat up, looking towards the sky, hoping that some of it was real. He hoped that Amy was alright. He walked over to the tent and watched her sleep. _She's as beautiful as she ever was._ Ephram couldn't even find it in him to touch her blonde hair now, because he could see Colin was still there, in her face, her mind. As he watched her, a smile crept onto her face. This made Ephram smile. He walked back to the area where he had slept and put a blanket over himself. He fell back sleep again and hoped for another dream.

A/N: Eerie...I never thought I could write that good. It was a short chapter, but oh well, just review!..I got an idea for a dream sequence from someone who reviewed...saying that I should have Colin's ghost come and haunt Amy...I'm not gonna do that, but I decided to do a dream sequence. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. Reassurance

Amy sat at the bank of the swimming hole. Colin was sitting next to her.

**Colin:** "Grover, I told you I'd be back."

Amy just then noticed Colin sitting next to her. She smiled. She leaned in to kiss him. Colin backed away.

**Colin:** "Not yet."  
**Amy:** "Why? I miss you, Colin. Just let me know that you're staying, please?"  
**Colin:** "No, I'm afraid not, Amy."

A look a disappointment crawled onto Amy's face. The boy that she loved was gone, yet he was sitting right next to her.

**Colin:** "C'mon, Grover. Lighten up."  
**Amy:** "I can't 'lighten up'. Colin, I love you. You're gone now, what am I supposed to do, just forget about you?"  
**Colin:** "No, I don't expect you to do that. Just don't take it out on Ephram."  
**Amy:** "Colin. I can't live without you, you were the reason why I live and now that you're not here anymore, I don't know if I should."  
**Colin:** "Amy, look at me."

Amy looked into Colin's eyes. _If only he'd stay._

**Amy:** "Yeah?"  
**Colin:** "I'm real. Just not in a physical sense."  
**Amy:** "What other kind of sense is there?"  
**Colin:** "Mental."  
**Amy:** "I want physical, I can't kiss a mental state of you, Colin."  
**Colin:** "Grover, stop worrying. If you took a look around, everyone's worried about you."  
**Amy:** "I want to let go, but I'm afraid that I'll forget you, Colin. I don't want to forget you."  
**Colin:** "I know you don't. Look, if you still think that I'm mad at you for breaking up with me, it's not about that. I just want you to move on. I know I'm killing you inside, I just want you to live on."

Amy stared at Colin. _He's right._

**Amy:** "You're right."  
**Colin:** "Maybe not move on with Ephram, with someone else, I don't care, as long as I don't ruin your life, it's fine with me. I don't want this to haunt you forever."  
**Amy:** "I get where you're saying."  
**Colin:** "Amy, just promise me that you won't be stuck on this, on me. Please?"

Amy thought about it for a second. _Say 'yes', he wants to hear it._

**Amy:** "I promise."  
**Colin:** "Ok."

Colin began to get up from the bank.

**Amy:** "Wait."

Colin turned back around.

**Colin:** "Yeah?"  
**Amy:** "You promised me a kiss and I can only move on if I get it."  
**Colin:** "Fine, Grover, you win."

Colin walked back over to Amy and kissed her. After that, he disappeared.  
__________  
A smile crept onto Amy's face in her sleep. She understood what Colin meant and she wanted to keep her promise, she'd try, but she wouldn't know if she really wanted to let go. Colin was too good to let go. _I know I have to, but I don't know if I have it in me to do it._

A/N: I know that was a little corny, but Amy needs this, reassurance. She thinks she killed Colin, so she kinda needs it. Again, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm on a writing streak today, 2 chapters in one day. That's awesome. 


	11. Especially

Amy put on her shoes in the tent. She walked over to where Ephram was sleeping. She sat next to him.

**Amy:** "Hey."

Ephram didn't respond, so Amy lightly slapped Ephram on his shoulder. Ephram jolted up from his sleeping bag and looked in the direction of where the slap came from.

**Amy:** "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."  
**Ephram:** "Oh, it's ok."  
**Amy:** "So. How'd you sleep?"  
**Ephram:** "Good, except... um....."  
**Amy:** "What?"  
**Ephram:** "Oh, it's just I had a dream."  
(Amy starts to look interested.)  
**Amy:** "Yeah? What was it about?"  
**Ephram:** "It was about...um.... you know I don't want to get into details right now."  
**Amy:** "Ok."

Ephram sat up in his spot and glanced over at Amy.

**Ephram:** "You seem cherreier than last night."  
(Amy glances at Ephram for a quick second and smiles.)  
**Amy:** "I'm ok. Ephram, you don't have to worry about me. I'm doing fine."  
**Ephram:** "Did I miss something? I mean yesterday you were-"  
**Amy:** "Different."  
**Ephram:** "Yeah, I guess you can call it that."  
**Amy:** "You didn't miss anything. It's nothing."  
(Ephram nods.)  
**Ephram:** "I saw you smiling."  
(Amy laughs.)  
**Amy:** "When?"  
**Ephram:** "In your sleep. After I woke up from my dream, I went to go check on you, to make sure you were ok. You were, you were smiling."  
**Amy:** "Oh."  
**Ephram:** "May I ask, why?"  
**Amy:** "Since you're so polite. I'll tell you."  
**Ephram:** "Ok."  
**Amy:** "Colin. I guess you can say he visited me."  
**Ephram:** "As a ghost?"  
**Amy:** "No, not really. More like as a guide to reality."  
**Ephram:** "I have no idea what that's supposed to mean, but go ahead. Continue."  
**Amy:** "He said some things. Things that I've heard from everyone before. But it sounded different coming from him. Just different."  
**Ephram:** "What kind of things did he say?"  
**Amy:** "Telling me to move on, which I'm sure that you've told me tons of times before. Everyone did and I was tired of hearing it. Not from Colin though, I felt like he was saying something that everyone else wasn't."  
(Ephram glances at Amy and then smiles.)  
**Ephram:** "I think I should get going."  
**Amy:** "Wait."  
**Ephram:** "Yeah?"  
**Amy:** "How 'bout breakfast at the Mile High Diner first?"  
**phram:** "I don't know...I..."  
**Amy:** "Please?"  
(Ephram thinks it over.)  
**Ephram:** "Fine, since you asked so nicely."


	12. The Last Confrontation

Ephram walked into the music room of Peak County High. He sat down at the piano bench. _I must play it perfectly._ He opened the cover to the piano and stared at the keys. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I play it?_ He gently started pressing down the keys of the piano in a melodic way. He did that for 3 or 4 minutes. _Not right._ Ephram sat and stared at his fingers for about a minute and then continued to play the piano. He wanted a slow sad song, yet uplifting. He flipped through the pages of one of his books and looked at the notes for the music. He frowned. _Is this impossible?_ He wished that he could find a way to do this for her. _Amy._ Just then, Amy walked into the room and Ephram immediately sprang up.

**Amy:** "I interrupt anything?"  
**Ephram:** "Oh, no, it's just-"  
**Amy:** "I understand. You don't want anyone here while your musing. It's ok, I'll leave."

Amy began to go back out the door.

**Ephram:** "Stay."

Amy walked towards the piano.

**Amy:** "Glad you said that."  
**Ephram:** "I just needed a muse."  
(Amy raises an eyebrow.)  
**Amy:** "That happen to be me?"  
**Ephram:** "Amy, I..um..."  
**Amy:** "What?"  
**Ephram:** "Here."

Ephram began to play a slow song that he had just made up on the spot. The music flowed through Amy, she couldn't help but smile. Ephram didn't look up once while playing the music. After 2 or 3 minutes of total adlibbing of the piano, Ephram stopped. Amy was speechless, in awe. Ephram looked up from playing. He stared into Amy's eyes. Amy tried to not look at Ephram in the eyes. _How can he do this? Just play like that without even once looking at sheet music?_ After much thought, Amy finally gave in, she stared at Ephram.

**Amy:** "What."  
**Ephram:** "I just wanted your opinion."  
**Amy:** "I-I don't know."

Ephram was confused. Sure, he didn't really write any of that, but he's never played like that in his entire life.

**Ephram:** "That's ok."

Ephram closed the cover of the piano and got up from the bench.

**Amy:** "I didn't wanna discourage you or anything-"  
**Ephram:** "Then don't say anything else ok?"  
**Amy:** "But...I don't know how I felt about it."  
**Ephram:** "Look Amy, you never know how you feel about anything! It's always emotionless with you! I'm tired of just trying to win you over when it's obviously not gonna happen. I'm out."

Ephram grabbed his backpack from the side of the piano bench and started off towards the door.

**Amy:** "Ephram! I don't..."

Ephram turned back around.

**Ephram:** "Don't what? Want to commit to anything? I mean the least you could tell me is that you're totally not interested in me. 'Ephram, I'm sorry but we can't go out.' You just love to leave me hanging and I hate it! Amy, just make up your fuckin' mind!"  
**Amy:** "You haven't done much either!"  
**Ephram:** "Me?"  
**Amy:** "Yes, you. All you've done is tell me to move on and...and-"  
**Ephram:** "And what, Amy? I did exactly what Colin told you to do, move on."  
**Amy:** "That wasn't enough."  
**Ephram:** "On top of that, I wasted almost 2 years of my life on you. I've tried to win you over, it hasn't worked yet. Now you're just not.... saying anything at all."  
**Amy:** "Fine..I thought the music was awesome."  
**Ephram:** "It's not even about that! Amy, when was the last time we talked and Colin never came into the conversation?"

Amy stared at Ephram for a second and then stared at the floor.

**Ephram:** "It's been forever. Just accept that he's gone!"  
**Amy:** "Did you do that with your mom? I bet part of you still wishes she were here. Like I still wish that Colin were here."  
**Ephram:** "It's not the same."  
**Amy:** "Of course it's not the same, because it's you, right?"

Amy started to walk out the door.

**Ephram:** (to himself) "Nice going, Brown."  
______________  
Ephram tries to catch up with Amy, who is quickly walking away from the music room. Ephram stops her by blocking her path and looked into her eyes. _Tears. Good going._

**Amy:** "Go away."  
**Ephram:** "I'm an idiot, ok?"  
**Amy:** "No, you're not. It's me."

Amy tries to walk away from Ephram again, but this time he grabs her arm.

**Ephram:** "Don't. I'm sorry."  
**Amy:** "You were just telling the truth."

Ephram stood, speechless.

**Amy:** "I knew that the music wasn't really just a-um....song. I knew that."  
**Ephram:** "Amy."

Amy wiped away a few tears from her cheek.

**Amy:** "Yeah?"  
**Ephram:** "I love you."  
(Amy sniffles.)  
**Amy:** "Um..."  
**Ephram:** "It's ok. You don't have to say anything right now. I'll respect you."

Ephram grabbed his backpack and started to walk away.

**Amy:** "Ephram."

Ephram turned around and Amy ran towards him. She smiled. It was the most sincere smile from Amy that Ephram had ever seen.

**Amy:** "I love you, too."  
(Ephram and Amy hug.)  
**Ephram:** "I thought that I'd have to be pissed at you for not saying it back."  
(Amy laughs.)  
**Amy:** "Yeah."  
**Ephram:** "What now?"  
**Amy:** "I don't know. Whatever happens will happen, I guess. There's no stopping it."

Ephram stared at Amy and Amy stared back. They both leaned in and kissed.

A/N: The end..........Yes, I won't comment on what I thought of this chapter because of what _**someone**_ wrote in my comments (I appreciated it)...but this is the end...Please R&R! 


End file.
